My Little Nightingale
by Knightshade93
Summary: My sweet little Nightingale. A young Thief lives for adventure and luxury. Follows thieves guild questline. Rated for sexual scenes. BrynjolfxDragonborn When an Assassin fails to kill Roan, she sets out to find answers. 3rd chapter is now up.
1. Chapter 1

My first jobs were personal, simple framing jobs. No one would suspect me and my former master would never allow me to get hurt, I dare say he loved me, he certainly cared deeply for me. As a courtesan I simply stood there looking pretty with a smile on my face. That's where it all started for me, my new life of thrills and adventure. One arrogant pig noble thought he could get away with attacking me. He though he couldn't be touched. Well one stolen amulet later and his mouth was well shut after that. I never felt so alive, never felt so good. I used my new found passion to get away with all sorts of fun. I used it to get rid of my master's enemies. Not too different to what I do now I suppose. Then my master was assassinated. I swore revenge on them. I knew who they were. They were stupid enough to discuss it right in front of me. So I took what I could carry from them and left Valenwood. I went from Morrowind to High Rock and stole valuables from the Counts of Cyrodill. No one could refuse my sweet voice. Then I got a bit over confident one day. I got caught trying to rob a noble's caravan. I was on my way to Bruma when the guards stopped for the night, so I cut my bounds, took a few souvenirs and left for Skyrim. I hoped I could lay low in the civil war going on there. I knew there was a war, I didn't care who or why. I didn't think that the war would by why I'm here now. Do I want it? Sure it's fun being untouchable again. It's a good life of thrills and I'm feared through the land. Not like the Dark Brotherhood. We are a family like they are but we are sophisticated.

And then there's my little Nightingale.


	2. Windhelm and the Client

Ah the snow. A double edged sword as I have discovered. But here it serves me well. They will never hear me coming, jumping from roof top to roof top. I dropped down looking in through the window of the house. I watched as Torsten fell asleep. Poor sod, when he had done so much for us. Sure it is nice to have the backing of the influential families of Skyrim but a job is a job. With our new foothold in Skyrim we are starting to getting noticed further afield. Someone wants what Torsten has and is willing to pay good money, and that's just in advance. I licked my lips at the thought. Keep this up and we won't need the word of the Black-Briars, the Cruel-Seas or anyone else soon. But able to pay off anyone who comes sniffing. Ice had formed around the window; that complicates matters. Not by much, just means it'll take a little longer to get in. I took a breath and started to chip away at the ice with my dagger. A fine piece of Dunmeri craft. The blade was a dark, almost black rock, with thin lines of ruby red and made of incredibly hard and sharp stone. I held my breath as the blade worked its way under the wooden frame and I formed a hole large enough to get a grip on it. By my estimate about half an hour had passed when I was confident that I could open the window. The wood groaned as it was moved for what I believed would be the first time in at least decades. Fortunately my small stature means that I needn't open it much before I could squeeze in. The wood creaked slightly and I froze. Checking that I hadn't alerted anyone I quickly cast muffle and took another step. I was greeted by the reassuring sound of nothing and I smiled. There it was. An ornamental gold model ship. I took a moment to examine it. Brilliant detail, with a gorgeous amethyst in the centre of the main sail. Most likely Argonian, they like their amethysts. So do I for that matter. Hmmm. I should tell my husband about that. But then he'll probably argue that we have enough. I chuckled softly as a picked up the ship and crept back to the window, but we're thieves, we can never have too much. I crawled out of the window and dropped to the ground, tucking my legs in to help absorb the force of the drop. I held up my Nightingale Amulet, a wedding gift from my husband supposedly from the Blue Palace he claims. It was beautiful and fitting, I never went anywhere without it. The amulet was in the shape of the Nightingales emblem, a bird cradling the moon in its wings. I drew the pendant close to my lips.

'Praise to Nocturnal my loving Mother of Night and Lady of Luck.'

The ignorant guards continued on their rounds. One of the reasons I loved leaping across the roof tops. No one bothered to look up. My husband would say that I was daring my luck to run out, but that's only because he can't do it himself. Growing up in Valenwood had been for something then. Wood elf luck he could it. I calmly walked right passed a guard cutting free his coin purse as I did so and making my way to my escape path. Tucked away in the corner was a pile of boxes and barrels with some protruding stones a couple of metres above it. I worked my way up the wall of Windhelm and onto the battlements. Noticing the lack of guards I relaxed I walked along the wall to get closer to where I had hidden my horse. The most paranoid city in Skyrim cannot keep out a solitary elf thief.

'There you are Frost.' The brilliant white horse looked up as it recognised my voice. I leapt off the wall, rolling as I hit the ground. Frost walked up to me, pressing my chest with his nose.

'Yes it's me, you didn't think I would leave you know did you.' The horse looked into my eyes and allowed me to rub his neck. 'Now if you keep this up my husband may get jealous. Come on boy lets go.' I said as I mounted Frost and headed off south back to Riften.

As I walked into the Bee and Barb I saw Brynjolf and the client having a friendly chat over a couple glasses of mead. I told him not to get to friendly when business is involved. As he saw me I he knew that he was going to be in trouble now. Regardless he beckoned me over and I took a seat beside him. I pulled out the Gold model and placed it in the centre of the table.

'Here it is as promised. One gold model ship with amethyst decoration.'

'And here is the rest of the payment.' The client, an ageing Imperial with a receding hair line dropped a fat purse of coins on the table. Proceeding to pick up the model and placing it safely in a knapsack. When the client left the tavern I turned to find Brynjolf trying to sneak out.

'Hey mister I want a word with you.' Brynjolf sighed and slouched as he recognised defeat. He turned to talk to me.

'What was I suppose to do, he offered to pay.'

I put on a thoughtful face though we both knew what I would say. 'By Nocturnal that sounds so simple when you put it that way.'

'Look I like a drink as much as the next man,' he paused as a gave him a look, 'Well who am I to turn up a free drink.'

'Not that you're known for being a cheapskate. But I expect you to keep it professional. Especially when I entrust watching a client to you.'

'I suppose you're right as always.'

I smiled as I walked up to him and kissed him lightly. 'That's why I'm in charge, and don't you forget it.'

'Not like you give me any chance to.'


	3. The Nightingale and the Black Hand

Brynjolf and I sat down for dinner later that night; he knew he was still in trouble after what happened earlier that day. I admit it is fun to torture him like this every now and then.

'This week has seen more gold come into the guild then the past four months,' Brynjolf said.

'And you thought helping the East Empire company was a bad idea,' I gestured to the Trading map that was tacked on the wall behind me, 'We put their rivals in Skyrim out of business and we know where all their trade routes and warehouses are if we want to "acquire" anything of significant value.'

'Like that,' he said pointing to the amulet around my neck, causing me to raise my hand to it. I took it out and looked at it closely in the warm candlelight. The bird was perfectly black, with rubies as its eyes and circular moonstone formed the moon. It was more than a token of love and affection from Brynjolf but acted as one of the badges and tokens that identified me as Guild master and leader of the Nightingale Order. The others being the Nightingale bow and blade, once belonging to my predecessor Gallus Desidinius. Brynjolf returned back to his salmon steak, the soft meat crumbling under the slightest pressure of his fork. I took a sip of my mead, enjoying the smooth and pleasant texture. I was preparing to take a spoonful of my stew but Brynjolf interrupted my by clearing his throat.

'Yes sweetie?' I asked.

'I was saving this for our anniversary but I feel our recent success is also worthy of it.' He lifted up a bottle of Flin. My eyes widening as I recognised the distinct bottle.

'I haven't seen that in years,' I gasped, 'At least not since I was in Valenwood. That must have cost a small fortune.'

'You would think so but the Jarl of Falkreath doesn't keep a good eye on his drinks.'

I held my breath as he poured us a goblet full each. I had forgotten the taste of it, not since my Master in Valenwood caught me having some of his personal stores.

'By the way how is our lustful young Jarl,' I asked as he passed me my goblet.

'As stupid as ever if you ask my opinion, but politics isn't our domain.'

'No it isn't, unless of course a client wants a political rival to be "involved" in illicit activity.'

Brynjolf nodded as I took a slow sip of the whiskey, letting the thrill if the first taste to come back. 'Ahh it's as good as I remembered.' I thought than came to my head. I finished my whiskey and stood up from the elaborate and ornate dining table. Brynjolf looked at my quizzically as I walked over to him and put a hand lightly on his shoulder. 'Come on. Let's have some fun.'

I woke up abruptly to find a darkness shrouded figure standing over me. I punched out at the intruder knocking them back a step allowing me to leap out of bed, realising I was half naked. How undignified, I thought. Regardless I snatched up my Dunmeri dagger and faced the intruder. A Khajiit, clad in the armour of the Dark Brotherhood. The commotion woke Brynjolf, who characteristically took a moment too gather himself, but quickly armed himself with my blade and moved to join my side. The assassin stabbed at my chest with his sword, I dodged to the right only to get my left arm grazed by his dagger. The pain flared up almost immediately. Poison. I gripped my hand tight to the wound and kicked at the assassin's chest. He jumped aside with all the nimbleness of his race but left himself open to Brynjolf, who tackled him into the wall and thrust the Nightingale blade up into the assassin's chest. I fell to my knees as the poison slowly took its hold. Brynjolf ran downstairs to retrieve a healing potion, rushing back to my side just before I lost consciousness and poured the potion down my throat. I opened my eyes slightly and coughed heavily.

'There you go lass, all better,' He said in a calming tone.

I coughed heavily again, 'I thought I told you not to call me that. Brynjolf smiled and kissed my forehead. 'You patronising git.'

'Spoken like a true Nord.'

I propped myself up against my side table and breathed heavily to get the air back in my lungs. Brynjolf checked the assassin's body for a contract.

'No contract.'

'Probably came here right after receiving it.' I coughed again.

'Take it easy now, we don't know what he had on his blade,' he stood up from the body, 'So the Brotherhood has been recruiting then. But the real question is who would order your assassination.'

'Nocturnal knows I've made enemies, I just thought we have sent a clear enough message.'

Brynjolf sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, 'So did I.'

'Well the first thought that comes to mind is the Silver-Blood family, but they don't like any idea that threatens their business. A member of the Blue Palace is probably more likely. Thane Erikur isn't thought of highly there.'

Brynjolf sighed, 'I take it you're heading to Solitude then.'

'First I'm talking to Delvin about what he knows of the Brotherhood's recent activity. _Then_ I'm heading to solitude.'

Brynjolf kissed the top of me head, 'You really expect Delvin to know something.'

'No, but I expect him to know enough to help me.'


	4. The Ragged Flagon and Solitude

The Ragged Flagon sure had seen better days but with me in charge it was growing quickly. No longer was it dull, dirty and dark. It was full of people, clients, thieves and merchants. Rich banners bearing the badge of the Thieves Guild and the Nightingales hung from the ceiling. Shipments for the Guild were being overseen by Dirge. That was where I saw Sapphire and Delvin. Delvin was just finishing off a contract and Sapphire was fussing over a shipment of what looked like ornamental candlesticks, likely from Endon in Markarth. The pool in the centre of the Flagon was covered by a wooden patio, with many tables and chairs. I sat down at one of the tables and received a cup of complimentary mead from Vekel. I motioned to Sapphire and Delvin to join me. Sapphire sat down in a huff.

'Damn Mjoll is starting to be a major thorn in my side.'

'You would think that she would back off by now, eh Roan,' Delvin continued.

'She's persistent I'll give her that, but I say she was better off adventuring. I don't hold her any ill thought, rather I admire her courage.'

'I can't believe that you're in charge of the Guild,' Sapphire said spitefully.

I pulled out a gold and jade circlet and placed it on the table in front of Sapphire, 'Place this circlet in Mjoll's house and then tip off the guards. It was kindly donated by Asgeir who was willing to part with it after a sum of gold.'

Sapphire gladly took the circlet and left the table, leaving Delvin and I alone.

'There must be a valid reason for you wanting to talk to me boss, you don't ask for the cut so soon after a job.'

He was right, I don't, as Guild Master I receive a portion of the pay from each job, as well as a rent from the merchants of the Flagon. Some I the gold I keep for myself, the rest I use to improve the Flagon, smooth over contacts in the main cities and expand our influence to the rest of Tamriel. Of late we have gotten a foot hold in High Rock and Morrowind. The Thalmor however have been making it difficult for our business ventures into Cyrodill.

'No I'm not; I'm interested in what you know of the Dark Brotherhood's recent activity.'

'C'mon, what do you expect to know?' Delvin said.

He was right to be defensive, even if he did the Brotherhood is more secretive then us. Though the secrecy is just down to Nobles and families not wanting dealings with us to be known. 'I know you were involved in the Dawnstar incident,' I lowered my voice, 'I have my contacts too Delvin.'

'Ok all I know is that there is something big going on between the court members of the Blue Palace,' the Palace I thought, this can't be a coincidence, 'anyway the rumour is that someone has intoned the Black Sacrament and honestly that's all I know.'

'That'll be fine Delvin, here,' I passed him a fat coin purse.

Hmmm, I thought, I was going to have to pay a visit to Erikur anyway maybe I can get informed on this. Delvin, clearly uncomfortable quickly left the table, leaving me to plan my actions.

It was a warm night in Solitude, which was unusual given the location of the city. I stood on the balcony of Erikur's house, watching him return from the Blue Palace. I knew he and Bryling didn't get along well. Maybe that was the reason for the assassin. When I knew Erikur had entered the house I took a step back from the edge of the balcony and entered the house. There I saw Erikur pour himself a cup full of ale.

'Erikur, it's been a while.'

Erikur jumped at the sound of my voice, 'Gods Roan are you trying to scare me to death.'

'Curious that you should mention that, see a few nights ago an assassin tried to kill me.'

'Damn Bryling, Talos give her what she deserves.'

'Something wrong in the court.'

'Yeah since the death of the Emperor and Vittoria Vici the Court has been divided on its support, I'm certain that that whore Bryling is being paid off by the Thalmor.'

'What do the Thalmor want with this?'

'They know I support a legitimate claim to the throne, not an elf puppet, no offence.'

I pushed a few loose strands of auburn hair out of my face, 'None taken. So you think Bryling called for my death.'

'Not likely, though the Thalmor would. They are scared of your power.'

'Rightfully so for that matter. Where does Elisif stand on the matter?'

'She's torn, though any true Imperial citizen would not support the Thalmor. If they got control we would all become slaves or worse.'

We stood in silence for a moment both contemplating the ramifications of what will transpire here tonight.

'Oh yes I have a few things for you while you're here,' Erikur said, pulling out a couple of notes, 'This one Vittoria gave me shortly before she died, and this from Bryling's house. I had Meleran retrieve this.'

I gladly took the notes.

'The one Vittoria gave me was for the Emperor she said, so point in holding on to it now.'

Curious I looked at that one first.

_Titus,_

_I know you hold me responsible for everything that happened thirty years ago, but I'll hope you'll see reason. I never meant for that to happen. When the ship never docked we looked for it, for any sign of him, but we found nothing. Even if he is still alive I don't know what you expect him to do. What hope may he hold for the Empire._

_Sincerely,_

_Vittoria._

The letter confused me, who was she talking about, why was he so important. Did Vittoria know that she and Titus would be killed? I opened the next letter.

_Bryling,_

_Our spy within the Guild has been most helpful, and we have identified a prominent ally of your husband, Erikur. The Bosmer, going by the name of Roan, is the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild in Riften. For the purpose of security his identity will not be revealed, but know that we have full control over him. The Bosmer is a known criminal and fugitive of the Aldmeri Dominion, and after the incident at the Embassy we have doubled our efforts to bring her to justice. It is unconfirmed but we believe her to be working with the fugitive Blades, and helped the heretic Esbern escape Thalmor custody. Nonetheless the Black Sacrament has been performed, and I believe the thorn in both our sides should be dealt with soon and efficiently._

_Elenwen._

Hmm, so the Thalmor called for my death, unsurprising. And another mystery person, Delvin is convinced that a spy is the Guild. Maybe when I go to "talk" to Elenwen I can find out who this spy is.

'Thank you Erikur this has been most helpful, Bryling and her associates will be dealt with appropriately.' Yes planting a letter that says Bryling is in league with Ulfric should do it, I'll deal with the Thalmor personally.


	5. The Embassy

_As a Nightingale of Nocturnal I vow to protect the Twilight Sepulchre and all shrines to my Lady. Shadows guard you._

_'I know why you are here.'_

_The Robed figure stood up from the desk and turned to face the windows. He closed his eyes, waiting for the last dagger in his back._

_'I can only hope.'_

I never thought I would have to come back here, to this _place_. Going back is only beneficial from a business standpoint, but the Thalmor ordered my assassination and have a spy within the Guild. So here I am. I don't know how many of them are waiting for me but I will kill them all if I have to. Now is the time to right ills a decade in the making. This is for my Master you bunch of whoresons.

The gate was easy to get through, no guards, how arrogant. I proceeded to climb up onto the roof of the Embassy. I saw groups of Thalmor wandering the courtyard between the Embassy building and Elenwen's Solar. I drew my bow as silently as possible, sending a black shaft spearing into my target, a black robed wizard. The arrow embedded deep in his chest and caused to the Thalmor to search for the assailant, they never bother to look up. Notching another arrow I felled another wizard. The soldiers were equipped with glass armour now, I wondered if they knew I was coming. With a spy in the Guild it's a likely hypothesis. No matter. I dropped down onto one of the Thalmor, breaking his back and putting my blade through his neck. I rolled forward to eliminate another Thalmor, but the bastard turned and saw me. He barely had enough time to raise the alarm before my sword went through his chest. I jumped backwards to avoid a fireball and sprinted at the other two Thalmor. I sidestepped the swing of the first and delivered a devastating blow to his leg, near severing it at the knee and staining the snow red with blood. I dashed forward to attack the archer, cutting his bow arm off at the elbow and driving my fist into his gut.

_'Let me tell you about my wife. She's our Guild Master, so you don't mess with her to start off with. She is on good terms with Maven Black-Briar and has the city in her hands. And with her hands in the pockets of some very powerful people you can be as sure as Oblivion that she'll give you a piece of her mind.'_

A group of soldiers emerged from the Embassy, more will likely follow. They can't fight what they can't see. Casting an invisibility spell I approached the wizard while they searched for where I had gone. The invisibility broke as I stabbed the wizard in the back, but the two soldiers failed to notice and a few precise strikes removed their threat. I stood up from my slaughter and looked towards the door of Elenwen's Solar.

_'Sir please, I'm not interested.'_

_'Come on you don't know what you're saying.'_

Just inside the door was a large group of Thalmor. I was, however, well trained in the magical arts and they swiftly turned upon each other with a casting of Mayhem. As they fought to the death, seeing Daedra and enemies bursting from every shadow I slipped past and up the stairs. I found my path to Elenwen blocked by Ondolemar, the leader of the Thalmor Justiciars.

'Step aside Ondolemar, I don't want to kill you, my business is with her.'

'I can't let you do that Roan, not after all you've done.'

'I thought I knew you better old friend.'

'So did I.'

Ondolemar sent a bolt of lightning at my and swung his glass sword at my shoulder, I dodged the attack and pushed forward to stab Ondolemar. As I felt his life escape his wound I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, 'I wish I had more time to explain.'

Elenwen stood straight, surely knowing that she'll die soon.

'You're too late you know, I know all I need to know about you,' she said, defiant to the last. I approached silently, stopping a few feet away from her. 'It matters not what you do here, your Guild is dead, and your order is dead, you have nothing left.'

'Oh that's where you're wrong. You will die, and the meddling of the Thalmor in Skyrim and all of Tamriel will soon come to an end. I swear upon Nocturnal it will be so.' I drew the Nightingale blade and ran through Elenwen, finishing off her nuisance once and for all.

Wondering what she meant I looked around the room, searching for evidence, the echoes of fighting died down. They should all be dead by now. I saw a book on a side table. Taking a closer look I read the title "Thalmor Dossier: Roan" I quickly opened the book, eager to learn of its contents.

_This document contains all known intelligence on the individual Roan, who is now known to operate with the Thieves guild in Riften. Our contact, goes by the name of Rune, provided us with immense detail on her activities and movements. Her close relationship with Maven Black-Briar makes any attempt to deal with her from a business standpoint unfeasible. However covert assassinations are still a possibility. It seems that the Thalmor agent Ondolemar has had previous relations with Roan, however the information is well dated and unreliable for dealing with her now. Cross-referenced information had led us to believe with surety that Roan is a member of the Nightingales, an elite group within the Thieves Guild. We have discerned the proper course of attack for dealing with these Nightingales, an attack on their temple should be sufficient, they would be unlikely of fending off a force of Thalmor Warriors. I have already assembled the force. They should be at the temple on the 16th of Hearthfire. Our contact within the Guild is to be deemed a waste of resources once the temple has been destroyed, so he must be dealt with as soon as possible. He must never know he is the son of the late Emperor Titus Mede II._

Those Thalmor bastards. They cannot get away with this desecration, but the 16th of Hearthfire is today. I must reach the Twilight Sepulchre as soon as possible.

Author's reflection, this was certainly an interesting chapter, a past relationship and a secret son.


End file.
